


Who the fuck cares?

by Vriska_Serket_Mindfang



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave x Karkat - Freeform, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriska_Serket_Mindfang/pseuds/Vriska_Serket_Mindfang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider and Karkat Vantas have been dating for a month. Dave has been struggling with keeping his secret of being transgender. He feels that if anyone knew about it, they would see him differently. So he long ago decided to keep it a secret from everybody, including his boyfriend.</p><p>Karkat Vantas feels that his boyfriend, Dave Strider, is hiding something from him. He can't stand the thought of something getting in the way of their trust, but at the same time, he feels like it might be best not to interfere with whatever it is. After all, it's not really any of his business. But he still is being driven insane by the thought the Dave feels like he can't trust him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pizza and Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short ^_^'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of backstory. Oh, and Rose and Dirk are the only people who know he's transgender for most of the story.  
> Sorry it's so short, I'm on a time limit.

Dave (age 11)  
Elizabeth Strider sat in his room. (I’m using he/him pronouns, but this is before he changes his name and stuff. I hope that makes this less confusing!) He sighed, running a hand through his shoulder-length blonde hair.  
“Dammit… I have to tell him eventually… Now is as good a time as any, I guess…” He muttered. He had been planning on coming out as transgender to his bro, Dirk, for nearly a month. Although he planned everything he would say over and over again, that didn’t make it any less nerve racking. Dirk was actually gay, so Elizabeth was sure that he would take the new well, but he was still terrified of the reaction.  
“Just calm the fuck down, Dave… He calls you ‘bro’ and basically treats you like a boy anyway, so it’ll be alright…” He sighed again, standing up from the ground and walking over to his laptop after he heard the Pesterchum notification sound. It was Rose. She was the only person who knew his situation.

TT: So, have you told him yet?

TG: no

TT: You can’t put it off forever, Dave.

TG: i know

TT: Then what are you waiting for?

TG: motivation. courage.

TT: You know he will react fine. Just go tell him.

TG: ill tell him sometime today alright

TT: Fair enough. Good luck.

TG: thanks

With that, he closed the laptop. Only moments later he heard his bro yell from across the house. “Bro! Pizza!”  
He stood, pushing up his shades and walking out of his room to the kitchen. He kept his face stoic, as he was trained to and didn’t say much. After the pizza was halfway gone, Dirk noticed how Elizabeth was acting differently.  
“Something wrong?” He questioned, the concern in his eyes hidden behind his shades.  
“I’m fine.” He said quickly, shoving a slice of pizza in his mouth.  
“Um… okay…”  
“Sho how wash yor dey?” He asked, his words muffled by the pizza.  
“Fine. How was yours?” He asked, taking a much smaller bite of pizza than Elizabeth had.  
He shrugged. They continued eating in silence.  
C’mon Dave… Say it… Just fucking say it… This is a good time to…  
He took a deep breathe, straitening up slightly. “Hey, bro, I kinda wanted to tell you something…”  
“What is it?” He responded, thinking to himself. ‘I knew something was up…’  
He gulped, not saying anything for a moment. He felt the confidence draining from his body more and more each moment. His palms began to get sweaty. “W-Well… Um…”  
Dirk watched him, raising his eyebrow slightly at his nervousness.  
Elizabeth blurted it out, spilling out everything he wanted to say in one breath. “For the longest time- As long as I can remember- I’ve never felt like I belonged in this body, I guess- U-Um, What I’m trying to say is- I-I’m transgender.” He sat there, staring at the table with his head down, shaking slightly.  
Dirk stared for a moment. “Well, I wasn’t expecting that.” He said at first. He broke out a bit of a smile. “Kid, don’t worry about me reacting badly. If you say you’re a boy, then you’re a boy. End of story.”  
Elizabeth sighed in relief, feeling as if a weight was just lifted off his shoulders. “Thanks bro…” He muttered, smiling a little.  
“No problem. So, have you thought of a different name yet?” He asked curiously.  
“Yeah, I decided on Dave.” He responded.  
“Alright, I’ll work on getting that change to be official. Get some rest or play some videos games or whatever.” He tossed an apple juice to him.  
He caught it, standing up and walking over to his bedroom. “Night, Bro.”  
“Goodnight, Dave.”  
Dave closed his door, picking up his iPod and logging onto Pesterchum. He pestered Rose.

TG: i told him

TT: And?

TG: it went well


	2. Misunderstandings and Mario Cart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The story is now during the 3 years on the meteor. At this point, Karkat and Dave are dating and bro (from his timeline) is long dead. So now Rose is the only person who knows Dave's secret. And also, Dave never really got the surgery or anything, since Bro didn't really have the money for that. But his official documented name was changed to David Elizabeth Strider. He chose to have Elizabeth as his middle name and yeah.)  
> In this chapter, Dave and Karkat are chilling and playing video games. Things start to get a little... sexy time... but Dave realizes that Karkat would know that he's trans and freaks out a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admin: Wow! 12 kudos already?? Damn, thanks everyone! Anyways, I'm going to try and update this every week, probably on weekends because you know, no school. Now, I have testing coming up in a week or two, so I'm studying like hell, so I might not be able to update EVERY week. But even if I go for a really long time with no updates, I'm not abandoning the story or anything, okay? Okay. Now on with the chapter!

“WHAT THE FUCK! YOU CHEATED!!” Karkat yelled and threw down the game controller. He gritted his teeth in anger, crossing his arms and turning away from his boyfriend.  
“Whoa Karkles, calm down. It’s just a game. And I didn’t cheat, you just suck at Mario Cart.” Dave chuckled, a slight smirk pulling on his lips. Karkat didn’t respond, still pouting. Dave sighed. “So are you gonna pout about it all day, or are you going to pick up the controller for a rematch?”  
Karkat didn’t say anything as he snatched up the controller from the ground, muttering curses under his breath. The match restarted.  
“UGH C’MON TURN THE CAR YOU FUCKASS!” Karkat screamed at his character, death staring the TV.  
“He can’t hear you, you know.” Dave pointed out, rolling his eyes behind his shades. Not to his surprise, Karkat just responded in more screaming. Dave’s car was only seconds from the finish line, Karkat’s not too far behind him. _I guess I could let the shrimp win this time…_ “Ah! Shit!” Dave’s hands fumbled a little, causing him to drop his controller. In the brief moment while his hands were outstretched towards the ground where his controller lay, Karkat passed his car and crossed the finish line.  
“Well, damn, you actually won…” Dave fake-sighed. Whatever makes him happy... He better not get cocky, though. Because when I’m actually trying, I am the Mario Cart Master.  
One of Karkat’s extremely rare smiles made its way onto his face. “I… I won! I knew you weren’t unbeatable! IN YOUR FACEEE!! I KNEW I WOULD WIN!!” He laughed a little and gave Dave the ‘I told you I’d win’ look, smirking.  
“Oh, shut up. I still won like 999/1000 games, so in a way I still win everything put together.” Dave countered, smirking a little again himself.  
“Now you’re just trying to comfort yourself! What a wriggler! Just suck it up and accept the fact that your rein of video game mastery is over!” Karkat retorted, his smile growing.  
“Shush.” Dave responded with a stoic face.  
“Make me, Strider!”  
Dave shrugged. “Alright.” He stood up, moving closer to his boyfriend. Karkat blushed slightly.  
“W-Wait, I didn’t mean- What are you-?!…” Dave cut him off, kissing him. At first Karkat was stiff, but moments later he kissed back, relaxing.  
(I am terrible at writing anything smutty or make-out sessions are anything of the sort, so let’s just insert a 5 minute time skip here ^_^’ sorry! Here’s a deal, to make up for it, at some point in this story there shall be a lemon, k? Maybe not soon, but eventually!)  
Neither of them are exactly sure how this happened, but Karkat was straddling Dave, who was looking up at him with his shades off, since Karkat had removed them. _How did a simple kiss turn into this…? And why is Karkat on top?? That’s my job!_  
Dave attempted to get out from under him, but Karkat wouldn’t budge.  
“No can do, douche bag. I’m not moving.” Karkat said with a smirk. “I’m not passing this up.”  
Dave sighed in defeat, giving up trying to flip positions. “Fine, but I’m getting revenge later.” He chuckled.  
“Yeah right.” Karkat rolled his eyes, kissing him again. Dave kissed back.  
Suddenly a thought struck Dave like a stone. _Oh god… He’s going to see that I’m not genetically a guy… fuck… I have to get out of this, quickly…_ Dave assumed that Karkat must’ve noticed him tense up, because he pulled back with a slightly concerned look.  
“You alright…?” He questioned, worry in his eyes.  
“I- um- Yeah, I’m fine…” He muttered, looking away slightly.  
“Do you not want to do this?” Karkat guessed.  
“It’s- It’s not exactly like that. It’s just-“  
Karkat cut him off. “It’s fine if you don’t want to. We haven’t really been matesprits- or ‘dating’ as you call it- for that long yet, so if you’re not comfortable with this that’s alright.” He said, sounding surprisingly understanding.  
But Dave really did want this, he just also wanted to keep his image how it was and not have it changed by something about his body. He sighed. _Whatever it is that he said will make a decent cover-up story, I guess…_  
“Okay…” He simply said, not really explaining anything. Karkat got off of him, sitting on the couch next to him. Dave sat up, putting his shades back on. “So… Rematch in Mario Cart…?” He suggested, trying to get off the subject.  
“Sure. But just so you know, I’m going to win again.” He stated, smiling and picking up a controller.  
“Pft, only if I let you again.” Dave smirked.  
Karkat nearly dropped the controller in dismay. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘AGAIN?!’”  
Dave laughed, starting up the game.


End file.
